drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Drache
Der Drache (lat. draco, griech. drákon „Schlange“) ist ein schlangenartiges Mischwesen, das Eigenschaften von Reptilien, Vögeln und Raubtieren in unterschiedlichen Variationen miteinander verbindet. Häufig ist er geflügelt, mit Adlerklauen oder Löwenpranken ausgestattet und speit Feuer. Der Drache ist als Fabelwesen aus Mythen, Märchen und Sagen bekannt; bis in die Neuzeit wurde er als real existierendes Tier angesehen. In orientalischen und westlichen Schöpfungsmythen ist der Drache ein Sinnbild des Chaos, ein gott- und menschenfeindliches Ungeheuer, das die fruchtbringenden Wasser zurückhält und Sonne und Mond zu verschlingen droht. Es muss von einem Helden oder Gott im Kampf überwunden und getötet werden, damit die Welt entstehen oder weiterbestehen kann. Der ostasiatische Drache ist dagegen ein ambivalentes Wesen mit überwiegend positiven Eigenschaften. Er ist ein Regen- und ein Glücksbringer, ein Symbol der Fruchbarkeit und der kaiserlichen Macht.Lutz Röhrich: Drache, Drachenkampf, Drachentöter, S. 788–789. Beschreibung des Drachenmythos Aussehen und Attribute Erzählungen und Bilder vom Drachen sind vielen Kulturen und Epochen bekannt, entsprechend mannigfaltig sind seine Erscheinungsformen. Grundsätzlich handelt es sich um ein Mischwesen, das sich aus mehreren real existierenden Tieren zusammensetzt. Oft überwiegen die Schlangenanteile; der Körper ist meist geschuppt. Der Kopf – manchmal sind es auch mehrere – stammt von einem Krokodil, einem Löwen, einem Panther oder einem Wolf. Die Füße sind Tatzen von Raubkatzen oder Adlerklauen. Meist besitzt der Drache vier; es gibt aber auch zweifüßige Formen wie den Wyvern und schlangenartige Mischwesen ohne Füße; diese werden in Typologien als Kriech-Drachen den Flug-Drachen gegenübergestellt. Die Flügel des Drachens erinnern an Greifvögel oder Fledermäuse. Verbreitete Elemente sind eine gespaltene Zunge, ein scharfer, durchdringender Blick, der feurige Schlund und ein giftiger Atem. Die Abgrenzung zu anderen mythischen Wesen ist nicht immer klar erkennbar; besonders Schlangenmythen weisen viele Gemeinsamkeiten zu Drachenerzählungen auf, und vom Basilisk entlehnt ist die in manchen Erzählungen geschilderte Herkunft des Drachens aus einem Hahnenei. Der westliche Drache ist von furchterregender Gestalt und Größe; als Sinnbild des Teufels bestimmt die Hässlichkeit seine Erscheinung. In seiner klassischen Form ist er allen vier Elementen zugehörig: er kann fliegen, schwimmen, kriechen und Feuer speien.Hans Schöpf: Fabeltiere, S. 27–64. Lutz Röhrich: Drache, Drachenkampf, Drachentöter, S. 790. Motive Von allen Elementen wird der Drache am häufigsten mit dem Wasser in Verbindung gebracht. Der asiatische Drache bringt den Regen und garantiert die Fruchtbarkeit der Felder, die antiken Drachen sind häufig Meeresungeheuer. In Märchen und Sagen tritt das wasserhütende Untier auf: es bewacht die einzige Quelle oder den Fluss, der als Nahrungsgrundlage dient, und ist verantwortlich für Überschwemmungen und Dürrekatastrophen. Im Märchen fordert die Bestie regelmäßig Menschenopfer. Die Rettung des Opfers, vorzugsweise einer Jungfrau und Königstochter, sichert dem Sieger ein Königreich. In Höhlen hausende Erd-Drachen bewachen Schätze; dieses Motiv, das seit der Antike bekannt ist, steht möglicherweise im Zusammenhang mit dem Totenglauben. Noch in Volkssagen des 19. und 20. Jahrhunderts sind es oft Verstorbene, die in Drachengestalt ihre Hinterlassenschaften vor dem Zugriff der Lebenden sichern. Als chtonische Gestalt weist den Drachen auch seine Verbindung zu Schlangen aus. Der Drache ist die Vergrößerung der Schlange ins Grotesk-Phantastische.Lutz Röhrich: Drache, Drachenkampf, Drachentöter, S. 791–794. Drachenkampf Das bestimmende Motiv des Drachenmythos im Westen ist allerdings der Drachenkampf. In der Antike überwiegt der heroische Kampf, als Drachentöter treten Götter oder mächtige Helden auf. Dieser Typus setzt sich in den mittelalterlichen Heldensagen und im Ritterroman fort. Der christlich-legendäre Drachenkampf, der in der Hauptsache der biblischen Tradition entstammt, schildert die Auseinandersetzung der Heiligen mit dem Bösen, der Drache dient dabei als Allegorie. Ausschlaggebend ist hier nicht die Körperkraft oder Geschicklichkeit, sondern der Glaube; oft verhilft schon ein Gebet zum Sieg. Im bürgerlich-bäuerlichen Bereich der Märchen und Sagen werden die bedrohlichen Untiere oft überlistet, vergiftet oder verzaubert. Hier zählt nur das Resultat. Die Volksplage muss beseitigt werden, die Eigenschaften des Drachentöters sind nebensächlich. Der Drachenkampf findet sich bereits in den ältesten orientalischen Drachenmythen. Bis in die Gegenwart wird das Bild des Drachens verwendet, um die Auseinandersetzung von Gut und Böse darzustellen, den Gegner zu dämonisieren und den Sieger als übermächtigen Helden erscheinen zu lassen. Verbreitung von Drachenmythen Drachen im Westen Vorderer Orient Zum Bilderrepertoire des alten Orients gehört eine Vielzahl von Mischwesen. Unter ihnen lassen sich zwei drachenartige Grundtypen identifizieren: Löwendrachen, die aus Löwen und Vögeln zusammengesetzt sind, und Schlangendrachen, die mindestens zum Teil einer Schlange ähneln. Die ältesten sumerischen Darstellungen dieser Wesen finden sich auf Rollsiegeln aus Uruk und datieren ins letzte Drittel des 4. Jahrtausends v. Chr. Sie enthalten bereits Prototypen beider Formen. Während Löwen mit Schlangenhals als Ordnungssymbol gedeutet werden, ist der Löwenkopfadler ein aggressives, doch nicht immer bösartiges Wesen. Er bedroht die Herden, kann aber auch als Garant staatlicher Macht auftreten, indem er Gefangene bewacht und in Schach hält. Eindeutig negativ besetzt sind dagegen vielköpfige Schlangen, die der frühdynastischen Zeit entstammen. Auf Siegeln aus der Zeit um 2500 v. Chr. erscheint bereits das Motiv des Drachenkampfes, das aber erst Jahrhunderte später in mythologischen Erzählungen überliefert ist. Als Drachentöter treten in mesopotamischen Texten des späten 3. Jahrtausends zunächst lokale Götter auf. Vereinigt werden die Traditionen um 2100 v. Chr. im Anzu-Mythos: der Kriegergott Ninurta aus Nippur siegt über den Löwenadler Anzu, der die Schicksalstafeln gestohlen hat, und löst in der Folge Enlil als obersten Gott des sumerisch-akkadischen Pantheons ab. Die Ninurta-Mythologie verbreitete sich im 1. Jahrtausend mit dem Aufstieg des assyrischen Reiches im ganzen Vorderen Orient; als Nimrod fand er Eingang in die biblische Überlieferung. Während der Anzu-Mythos den Generationswechsel in der Götterhierarchie zum Thema hat, beschreibt ein zweiter orientalischer Typus den Kampf des Wettergottes mit der Urgewalt des Meeres, symbolisiert durch die gehörnte Meeresschlange. Dieses Motiv findet sich im hethitischen Illuyanka-Mythos, der um 1700 v. Chr. entstand, in dem um 1600 v. Chr. niedergeschriebenen ugaritischen Baal-Zyklus und in dem Kampf Marduks, des babylonischen Hauptgottes, gegen die Meeresgottheit Tiamat. Die facettenreichen altorientalischen Mythen schufen ein Bild des Drachens, das bis heute sichtbar ist, denn sie flossen in die Texte des Alten Testaments ein. Der Drache der christlichen Tradition hat im alten Vorderen Orient seinen Ursprung.Christoph Uehlinger: Drachen und Drachenkämpfe im Alten Vorderen Orient und in der Bibel. In: Auf Drachenspuren, S. 55–101. Bibel Die hebräische Bibel benutzt das Wort tannîn für Landschlangen und schlangenartige Meeresdrachen. Daneben kennt sie mit Leviathan und Rahab zwei individuelle, besonders gefährliche Schlangendrachen. Beide kommen aus dem Meer, und in beiden lebt die vorderasiatische Erzähltradition fort. Leviathan ist mit litanu, dem Widersacher Baals, verwandt, der Name Rahab hat wohl mesopotamische Wurzeln. Im Alten Testament tritt Jahwe in die Fußstapfen der orientalischen Wettergötter, zerschmettert den Drachen, zähmt das Meer und wird damit zum Begründer der kosmischen Ordnung. Der biblische Drachemythos gibt die altorientalischen Vorbilder aber nicht nur wieder, er entwickelt sie weiter. Der Drachenkampf ist nicht mehr nur eine Tat des Anfangs, sondern wird auch zu einer Tat des Endes. Bereits das Buch Daniel schildert Visionen endzeitlicher Löwendrachen, und die Offenbarung des Johannes lässt den Erzengel Michael mit dem großen feuerroten, siebenköpfigen Schlangendrachen kämpfen. Michael siegt im Himmelskampf, und In den Bildern der Apokalypse wird der Drache endgültig zum personifizierten Bösen, der nach seinem Sturz vom Himmel für alle Gewalt verantwortlich zeichnet. Seine Vernichtung fällt mit dem Ende der Welt zusammen. Griechische und römische Antike Bei den griechischen Drachen überwiegt der Schlangenaspekt. Die Ungeheuer der griechischen Mythologie kommen aus dem Meer oder hausen in Höhlen. Sie sind oft mehrköpfig, riesig und hässlich, besitzen einen scharfen Blick und einen feurigen Atem, haben aber selten Flügel. Bekannte griechische Drachen sind der hundertköpfige Typhon, die neunköpfige Hydra, der Schlangengott Ophioneus und Python, Wächter des Orakels von Delphi. Ladon bewacht die goldenen Äpfel der Hesperiden, und auch in der Argonautensage taucht das Motiv des Bewachers auf. In dieser Version des Mythos ist es nicht nötig, die Bestie im Kampf zu töten. Bevor Jason das Goldene Vlies raubt, wird der Drache von Medea eingeschläfert. Aus der griechischen Sage stammt die Konstellation von Drache, Held und der schönen Prinzessin, die dem Untier geopfert werden soll. Die Rettung Andromedas vor dem Seeungeheuer Ketos durch Perseus ist seit der Antike ein beliebtes Motiv in der Kunst. Aus der griechisch-römischen Antike übernahm Europa das Wort „Drache“. Das griechische „drácōn“ („der scharf Blickende“, zu gr. „dérkomai“ = „ich sehe“) ist als Lehnwort über das Lateinische „draco“ in die europäischen Sprachen gelangt: Als „trahho“ beispielsweise in das Althochdeutsche, als „dragon“ in das Englische und Französische, als „drake“ in das Schwedische. Auch die europäische Drachen-Symbolik zeigt antiken Einfluss. Die Dracostandarte, ursprünglich ein dakisches oder sarmatisches Feldzeichen, übernahmen die germanischen und slawischen Stämme der Völkerwanderungszeit vom römischen Heer. Das furchterregende Untier ist hier kein Feind, sondern ein Symbol der eigenen Stärke, das den Gegner einschüchtern soll.Patrick Absalon: Ladon, Hydra und Python: Drachen und Riesenschlangen der griechischen Mythologie (und ihre Nachkommen in der Kunst). In: Drachen. Im zoologischen Garten der Mythologie, S. 37–58. Markus Jöckel: Woher kommt das Wort Drache? In: Auf Drachenspuren, S. 25–31. Christliches Mittelalter Das Mittelalter übernimmt die allegorische Bildersprache der Bibel in den Heiligenlegenden. An die 30 Gegner hat der Drache allein in der Legenda aurea, insgesamt sind um die 60 Drachenheilige bekannt. Das Untier steht für die Qualen der Blutzeugen in den Märtyrerakten, in den Viten der frühmittelalterlichen Glaubensboten personifiziert der Drache das Heidentum, die Sünde, später die Ketzerei. Er wird nicht immer im Kampf getötet: der Sieg über ihn ist ein mit Gottes Hilfe vollzogenes Wunder, es genügt auch das Zeichen des Kreuzes oder ein Gebet, um ihn zu verscheuchen. Der populärste aller Drachentöter wird ab dem Hochmittelalter der Heilige Georg; sein Lanzenkampf gegen die Bestie wird bis heute in zahllosen Darstellungen weltweit verbreitet. Auf die christlichen Legenden lassen sich Volksbräuche und Feste zurückführen, etwa der Further Drachenstich, und auch die Wappenbilder deutscher Städte, die den Drachen als gemeine Figur zeigen, hängen überwiegend mit Georgslegenden zusammen. Das christliche Mittelalter hält die starke Verbindung zwischen Drachen und Teufel auch jenseits der Legenden aufrecht: auf Bildern von Exorzismen fahren die Teufel in Form kleiner Drachen aus dem Mund des Besessenen heraus, Dämonen in Drachengestalt zieren Taufbecken und Wasserspeier gotischer Kathedralen. In die altnordischen Erzählungen fließen auch nichtchristliche Vorstellungen ein, wie die mythische Midgardschlange oder Fafnir, ein habgieriger Vatermörder in Drachengestalt, von dessen Schicksal die Edda und die Völsunga-Saga berichten. Jedoch sind die Beziehungen zwischen nichtchristlichem und christlichem Erbe in den Sagen im Einzelnen ungewiss. Das germanische Wort Lindwurm bezeichnete ein drachenähnliches Wesen, das jedoch näher mit mythischen Schlangen verwandt war als der christlich-antike Drache. Zusammen mit den Drachenstandarten übernahmen die Germanen von den Römern auch die römische Bezeichnung für das fliegende Ungetüm; der lintdrache des Nibelungenliedes zeigt die Verschmelzung beider Glaubensvorstellungen an. Das altenglische Epos Beowulf erwähnt einige Male kriechende oder fliegende Drachen, die unter anderem als Hüter von Schätzen fungieren; in altskandinavischen Quellen schützen sie vor feindlichen Geistern. Eine herausragende Stellung nimmt der Drache in der ornamentalen Bildkunst der Wikingerzeit ein. Drachenköpfe verzieren Runensteine, Fibeln, Waffen und Kirchentüren. „Dreki“ ist in der Wikingerzeit eine verbreitete Schiffstypenbezeichnung; als bildliches Motiv am Bug ist der Drache allerdings entgegen modernen Adaptationen archäologisch nicht nachgewiesen. Im Hochmittelalter wird der Drache ein beliebter Gegner der Ritter im Heldenepos und im höfischen Roman. In der Artustradition, besonders aber in dem Sagenkreis um Dietrich von Bern ist ein Drachenkampf fast schon obligatorischer Bestandteil eines heroischen Lebenslaufes. Mit dem Sieg rettet der Held eine Jungfrau oder ein ganzes Land, erwirbt einen Schatz oder stellt einfach seinen Mut unter Beweis. Die besonderen Eigenschaften des Unterlegenen gehen oft auf den Sieger über: Das Bad im Drachenblut oder das verspeiste Drachenherz machen unverwundbar.Jean-Pierre Mohen: Drachen, Dämonen und Dreki. In: Drachen. Im zoologischen Garten der Mythologie, S. 63–68. Ludwig Rohner: Drachenheilige. In: Auf Drachenspuren, S. 147–157. Lutz Röhrich: Drache, Drachenkampf, Drachentöter, S. 795–797. Drache in: Lexikon des Mittelalters, Bd. 3, Sp. 1339–1346. Frühe Naturwissenschaft Eine Synthese antiker und christlicher Traditionen ist in den Ansichten der mittelalterlichen Gelehrten über den Drachen zu beobachten. Bereits Plinius der Ältere schrieb Teilen des Drachenkörpers eine medizinische Wirkung zu; Solinus, Isidor, Cassiodor und andere ordneten die Bestie in das Tierreich ein. Die mittelalterlichen Naturforscher waren, angesichts der Fülle biblischer Belegstellen, erst recht von der realen Existenz der Untiere überzeugt. „Mit Ausnahme seines Fettes ist nichts von seinem Fleische und den Knochen für Heilzwecke verwendbar …“. schrieb Hildegard von Bingen in ihrer Naturlehre. Detaillierte Systematiken der verschiedenen Drachenarten stellten die Forscher der Frühen Neuzeit auf: Conrad Gessner in seinem „Schlangenbuch“ von 1587, Athanasius Kircher im „Mundus Subterraneus“ von 1665 oder Ulisse Aldrovandi in dem Werk „Serpentum et Draconum historia“ von 1640. Bis weit in die Neuzeit blieben Drachen ein Teil der belebten Natur, für deren Existenz es auch Beweise gab. Für frühe naturwissenschaftliche Sammlungen und Naturalienkabinette erwarben die Gelehrten Fundstücke aus fernen Ländern, die aus getrockneten Rochen, Krokodilen, Fledermäusen und Echsen zusammengestellt waren – im heutigen Sinne Fälschungen, im Verständnis der frühneuzeitlichen Gelehrtenkultur „Rekonstruktionen“, die die Entdeckung eines „echten“ Drachens lediglich vorwegnahmen. Es gab auch früh schon kritische Stimmen: bereits Bernhard von Clairvaux lehnte es ab, an Drachen zu glauben, und Albertus Magnus hielt die Berichte über fliegende, feuerspeiende Wesen für Beobachtungen von Kometen. Die moderne Zoologie schloss den Drachen seit Carl von Linné aus ihrer Systematik aus, doch außerhalb des streng wissenschaftlichen Diskures blieb er weitaus hartnäckiger „real“ als viele andere mythologische Wesen. Die Jagd nach Saurier-Drachen (siehe unten) war noch zu Beginn des 20. Jahrhunderts ein ernsthaft betriebenes Geschäft.Ludwig Rohner: Der Kampf um den Drachen. Hypothesen und Spekulationen in der Drakologie. In: Auf Drachenspuren, S. 158–167. Cornelius Steckner: Phantastische Belege oder Phantastische Lebensräume? S. 51–63. Märchen und Sage Der Drache ist eines der verbreitetsten Motive im Märchen. Der wohl häufigste Typ ist der „Drachentöter“, wobei der Held nunmehr oft zum einfachen Mann mutiert. Der Sieger über die Bestie kann ein Schneider, ein Sterngucker oder ein Dieb sein. Entsprechend ist der Sieg nicht immer mit Waffengewalt zu gewinnen, sondern bedarf einer List oder eines Zaubers. Als Helfer treten wohlgesinnte Tiere oder kluge Menschen auf. Mit dem Mythos und der Heldensage ist das Märchen eng verwandt, was in den Drachenmärchen besonders deutlich zum Vorschein kommt. Die Motive stimmen bis in die Details überein: Oft muss eine Jungfrau gerettet, ein Schatz gewonnen oder die Drachenzunge herausgeschnitten werden, damit der Held einen Beweis erhält, dass er selbst und nicht ein Nebenbuhler das Untier erlegt hat. Neben dem Drachentöter gibt es noch eine Reihe weiterer Märchentypen, in denen der Drache eine Rolle spielt. Weit verbreitet ist die Erzählung vom Tiergemahl: der Held ist hier in ein Tier, oft einen Drachen, verwandelt. Die Braut muss den Zauber brechen und den Helden durch Liebe und Standhaftigkeit erlösen. Die Vermischung von Drachen und Menschen tritt in osteuropäischen Märchen häufiger auf: der slawische Drache ist zuweilen ein halbmenschlicher Held, der reiten kann und mit ritterlichen Waffen kämpft, und der nur noch durch seine Flügel als Drache erkennbar ist. Bei den Drachensagen sind zwei Typen zu unterscheiden. Zum einen äthiologische Sagen, die schildern, wie ein Ort zu seinem Namen kam; zu diesen gehört die Geschichte von Tarasque, auf den die südfranzösische Stadt Tarascon ihren Namen zurückführt, oder die Sage vom Wawel-Drachen, nach dem der Wawel-Hügel in Krakau benannt ist. Der zweite Typus sind Erklärungssagen, die besondere Naturerscheinungen (zum Beispiel „Fußabdrücke“ im Fels) der Einwirkung von Drachen zuschreiben. In den Bereich der Sage gehören ferner auch die „Augenzeugenberichte“, die beispielsweise den alpenländischen Tatzelwurm bekannt gemacht haben. Noch den Chronisten der Renaisance galt der Alpendrache, dem viele Alpenbewohner begegnet sein wollten, als real existierendes Tier. Die europäischen Drachensagen zeichnen sich gegenüber dem Märchen allgemein durch eine größere Realitätsnähe aus. Ort und Zeit des Geschehens sind immer angegeben, und es gibt nicht immer ein Happy-End. Der Sieg über den Drachen kann den Helden auch das Leben kosten.Lutz Röhrich: Drache, Drachenkampf, Drachentöter, S. 798–805. Sigrid Früh: Der Drache im Märchen. In: Auf Drachenspuren, S. 168–173. Sigrid Früh: Märchen vom Drachen, S. 129–140. Drachen im Osten Ostasien In Ostasien hat der Drache eine positivere Bedeutung. Er ist nicht wie sein westliches Gegenstück aus einem Schöpfungsmythos abgeleitet, sondern steht im Zusammenhang mit einem Fruchtbarkeitskult; in sehr früher Zeit war er möglicherweise ein Totemtier. Die ältesten chinesischen Darstellungen drachenähnlicher Mischwesen stammen aus dem Neolithikum; ab der Shang-Dynastie (15.–11. Jh. v. Chr.) symbolisierte der Drache die königliche Macht, und die Han-Dynastie (206 v. Chr.–220 n. Chr.) legte seine Form fest. Der Lung steht für den Frühling, das Wasser und den Regen. Er vereint die Merkmale von neun verschiedenen Tieren in sich. Die Zahl neun ordnet ihn dem Yang, dem aktiven Prinzip zu. Im chinesischen Tierkreis ist er das fünfte unter 12 Tieren. Der kaiserliche Drache hat fünf Klauen und ist von gelber Farbe; das Duo Drache und Fenghuang repräsentieren seit der Zeit der streitenden Reiche den Kaiser und die Kaiserin. Dem gebieterischen und beschützenden Drachen der Mythologie steht aber auch der unheilbringende Drache der chinesischen Volksmärchen gegenüber. So ist der Drache in China kein durchweg positives, sondern ein ambivalentes Wesen. Der Drache spielt eine große Rolle in der darstellenden Kunst Chinas: Es gibt Skulpturen aus Granit, Holz oder Jade, Tuschezeichnungen, Lackarbeiten, Stickerei, Porzellan- und Keramikfiguren. Drachenmythen und Rituale sind auch schriftlich überliefert: bereits das I Ging-Buch aus dem 11. Jh. v. Chr. erwähnt den Drachen, und die Frühlings- und Herbstannalen schildern Drachenzeremonien, die Regen herbeirufen sollten. Auf die Prä-Han-Zeit geht das Drachenbootfest in seiner heutigen Form zurück. Drachentänze und Prozessionen gehören auch zum chinesischen Neujahrsfest und zum Laternenfest. Die chinesische Medizin kennt Rezepte aus Drachenknochen, -zähnen oder Drachenspeichel; Ausgangsstoffe dafür sind zum Beispiel Fossilien oder Reptilienhäute. Seit der Song-Dynastie (10. Jh. n. Chr.) übernahm der Buddhismus den chinesischen Drachen und das Mischwesen verbreitete sich im gesamten ostasiatischen Raum. Der thailändische Mang-gon, die Drachen in Vietnam, Korea, Bhutan oder Japan haben chinesische Wurzeln, die sich mit lokalen Traditionen vermischt haben. Eine besonders starke lokale Überlieferung hat das Drachenbild in Indonesien geprägt: hier ist das Fabelwesen im Gegensatz zu China weiblich. Es beschützt die Felder zur Ertezeit vor den Mäusen, und Drachenbilder werden über der Wiege aufgehängt, um Kindern einen ruhigen Schlaf zu sichern.Knut Edl. v. Hofmann: Der Drache in Ostasien: China - Korea - Japan. In: Auf Drachenspuren, S. 32–47. Erna Katwinto und Dani Purwandari: Der Drache in der Mythologie indonesischer Ethnien. In: Drachen. Im zoologischen Garten der Mythologie, S. 151–166. Xiaohong Li: Das Reich des Drachen. Die Entstehung eines Fabelwesens in China. Ebda, S. 167–190. Amerika thumb|Der Gott Quetzalcoatl im [[Codex Telleriano-Remensis, 16. Jahrhundert. Bibliothèque nationale de France, Paris]] Mischwesen mit Schlangenanteilen sind auch den Mythologien Süd-, Mittel- und Nordamerikas nicht fremd. Am bekanntesten ist die Amphithere oder gefiederte Schlange, eine Erscheinungsform, die beispielsweise der mesoamerikanische Gott Quetzalcoatl annimmt, doch es gibt auch andere Typen. Chile kannte die Fuchs-Schlange „guruvilu“, die Andenbewohner „amaro“, eine Mischung aus Schlange und einem katzenartigen Raubtier. In Nord- und Südamerika ist die doppelköpfige Schlange verbreitet; neben den beiden Köpfen – an jedem Ende einer – trägt sie zuweilen auch in der Mitte einen dritten, menschlichen Kopf. Detailuntersuchungen widmeten sich insbesondere den Göttern und Fabelwesen der Olmeken. Ein Mischwesen mit Anteilen von Kaiman, Igel, Jaguar, Mensch und Schlange findet sich in großer Zahl auf Steinmonumenten und Keramik, die beispielsweise in San Lorenzo Tenochtitlan, Las Bocas und Tlapacoya gefunden wurden. Eine Einordnung dieses Wesens in einen mythologischen Zusammenhang ist jedoch unmöglich, da Schriftzeugnisse fehlen. Die amerikanischen und die ostasiatischen Drachendarstellungen zeigen viele Ähnlichkeiten. Das Drachenmotiv diente daher auch als Argumentationshilfe für Versuche, transpazifische Beziehungen zwischen China und dem präkolumbianischen Amerika zu finden. Einen allgemein anerkannten Beweis dafür gibt es jedoch bis heute nicht.Bernd Schmelz: Drachen in Amerika. In: Auf Drachenspuren, S. 48–54. Islam thumb|Bahram Gur kämpft mit einem Drachen. Miniatur aus dem Schāhnāme, Schiraz-Schule, 1371. [[Topkapı-Palast|Topkapı Sarayı-Bibliothek, Istanbul]] Der arabische Drache heißt Tinnin oder Thuban, sein persischer Name ist Azhdahar. Er ist im allgemeinen Land-, oft Höhlenbewohner, und er verkörpert wie der westliche Drache das Böse. Die Bilder von Drachen in der islamischen Kultur vereinen westliche und östliche Elemente zu einem eigenständigen Stil. In ihnen ist vorislamisch-persischer, indischer, griechischer, jüdischer und chinesischer Einfluss spürbar. In der mittelalterlichen arabischen Welt ist der Drache ein verbreitetes astronomisches und astrologisches Symbol. In Schlangengestalt erscheint er bereits im Kitab Suwar al-Kawakib al-Thabita ( Buch von der Gestalt der Fixsterne, 1009–1010 n. Chr.). Der Drache wurde für Sonnen- und Mondfinsternisse sowie Kometen verantwortlich gemacht, und in der hinduistischen und islamischen Astrologie bezeichneten der Kopf und der Schwanz des Drachens den oberen und unteren Knotenpunkt des Mondes. Trotz der vorwiegend „westlichen“ Ausrichtung auf den Typ des unheilvollen Drachen zeigen islamische Bilder seit der mongolischen Expansion im 13. Jahrhundert unverkennbar chinesischen Einfluss. Der Drache, der Schwertgriffe, Bucheinbände, Teppiche und Porzellan verziert, ist eine lange, wellenförmige Kreatur mit Fühlern und Backenbart. Miniaturen in Manuskripten des 14.–17. Jh. aus Persien, Türkei und dem Mogulreich liefern zahlreiche Beispiele dieses Typs. In der islamischen Literatur überwiegt der traditionelle Drachenkampf. Viele Drachengeschichten überliefert Schāhnāme, das Buch der Könige, das um 1010 n. Chr. entstand. Als Drachentöter treten mythische Helden und historische Persönlichkeiten auf: Der legendäre Held Rostam, Großkönig Bahram Gur oder Alexander der Große. Eine der Hauptfiguren des Schāhnāme ist der mythische Drachenkönig Zahhak oder Dhohhak, der vom Helden Firaidun nach tausendjähriger Herrschaft besiegt wird. Die persischen Geschichten haben ihre Wurzeln in Mythen der Veda- und Avesta-Zeit, haben aber eine starke historische Komponente. Sie beziehen sich auf den Kampf gegen Fremdherrschaft und zeitgenössische religiöse Auseinandersetzungen. Ein ganz anderer Typus des Drachens findet sich in den Qisas ul-Anbiyia (Prophetenlegenden). Bei dem Propheten handelt es sich um Mose, und die Bestie ist sein Stab. Wird der Stab auf den Boden geworfen, verwandelt er sich in einen Drachen und hilft dem Propheten im Kampf gegen allerlei Gegner. Das Untier ist in den Qisas eine furchterregende Hilfskraft auf der richtigen Seite.Hakim Raffat: Der Drache im islamischen Kulturkreis und seine Vorläufer. In: Auf Drachenspuren, S. 119–128. Frank Blis: Drachen in Afrika und im islamischen Vorderen Orient. In: Auf Drachenspuren, S. 129–146. Sheila R. Canby: Drachen. In: John Cherry: Fabeltiere, S. 19–67. Drachen in der Moderne Drachen und Saurier thumb|[[Benjamin Waterhouse Hawkins' Megalosaurus-Modell von 1854 im Crystal-Palace-Park, London]] Als zu Beginn des 19. Jahrhunderts die neue Wissenschaft der Paläontologie die Saurier entdeckte, erhielt der Drachenmythos eine neue Facette. Bibeltreue Christen erklärten sich die fossilen Funde als Überreste vorsintflutlicher Tiere, die auf der Arche keinen Platz gefunden hätten. Doch auch die tatsächliche Existenz der riesigen Ungeheuer, von denen die Bibel spricht, schien bewiesen. 1840 erschien „The book of the great sea Dragons“. Sein Autor, der Fossiliensammler Thomas Hawkins, setzte die biblischen Meeresdrachen mit dem Ichthyosaurus und dem Plesiosaurus gleich; das Vorbild für den geflügelten Drachen fand er im Pterodaktylus. Wenn aber die Saurier lange genug überlebt haben, um als Drachen Eingang in mythische Erzählungen zu finden, dann könnten sie in der Gegenwart immer noch existieren, so der folgerichtige Schluss. Die Suche nach rezenten Riesenechsen wurde im 19. und frühen 20. Jahrhundert zum ernsthaften Geschäft, beflügelt nicht zuletzt durch den großen Erfolg von Conan Doyles Roman „The lost world“ von 1912. Carl Hagenbeck ließ in Rhodesien nach einem riesigen Tier suchen, das seine Gewährsleute als „Halb Elefant, halb Drache“ schilderten, und das er als Brontosaurus zu identifizieren glaubte. Während die Paläontologie also dazu beitrug, den Drachenglauben zu festigen und in die Moderne zu übertragen, wirkte der alte Mythos auch die umgekehrte Richtung. Die frühen Modelle und Illustrationen der Saurier, allen voran die populären Darstellungen des Briten Benjamin Waterhouse Hawkins, waren ebenso wie die heutigen auf Interpretationen der Funde angewiesen, und die traditionelle Vorstellung des Drachens ging in diese Deutungen ein. So soll Hawkins für seine Rekonstruktion eines Flugsauriers eigens den 1847 ausgegrabenen Pterodactylus Giganteus ausgewählt haben, der mit einer Flügelweite von 4,90 Metern der Drachenvorstellung nahekam. Der damals bekanntere, bereits von Georges Cuvier beschriebene Pterodactylus war dagegen kaum größer als ein Spatz.Michael Meurger: Drachen und Saurier. In: Auf Drachenspuren, S. 174–181. Fantasydrachen thumb|Fantasydrachen auf einem [[Graffiti in Los Angeles, aufgenommen 2007]] Die Figur des Drachen erlebt in der Fantasy-Kultur eine Renaissance. In Fantasyromanen und Rollenspielen, Filmen und Musicals gibt es eine Vielzahl von Drachen mit unterschiedlichen Eigenschaften. Die traditionelle Bedeutung des Drachen geht häufig verloren oder wird phantastisch durchmischt. Fantasydrachen sind nicht einheitlich „gut“ oder „böse“; eine solche Klassifizierung kann von Autor zu Autor verschieden sein. In einigen Rollenspielen – beispielsweise Dungeons and Dragons – nehmen Drachen beide Seiten ein. In anderen – wie Gothic II – muss man die Drachen töten, um die Welt zu retten oder ein Unglück abzuwenden. Gemeinsam haben Drachen in der Fantasy-Kultur meistens Eigenschaften wie Echsenähnlichkeit, Flugfähigkeit, Feueratem oder ähnliche Fähigkeiten, Größe, Intelligenz und magische Begabung. Grundsätzlich sind sie mit etwas Magischem verbunden, einer Aufgabe oder einer Geschichte, und oft verfügen sie über Weisheit. Die düstere Ästhetik der Fantasybilder enthält auch ein Element der Faszination: Fantasydrachen sind gleichzeitig schrecklich und schön, edel und furchterregend. Auffallend ist, dass in den meisten Spielen der Drache zu bekämpfen oder zu finden ist, aber selten, wie in Spyro, selbst zu spielen. Als neueres Element zu den überlieferten Bedeutungsmöglichkeiten des Drachen tritt der „freundliche Drache“ auf. Dabei werden Drachen als Stilmittel genutzt, um den guten Kern im Bösen oder äußerlich Gewaltigen darzustellen; Beispiele hierfür sind etwa Eragon oder Dragonheart.Ditte und Giovanni Bandini: Das Drachenbuch, S. 216–231. Kinderdrachen thumb|Tabaluga auf einer Briefmarke der Deutschen Post, 1999 Endgültig in sein Gegenteil verkehrt wird das Drachensymbol in modernen Kinderbüchern: hier ist der Drache ein niedliches, freundliches und zahmes Wesen. Den Anfang machte bereits der britische Schriftsteller Kenneth Grahame mit seinem Werk Der Drache, der nicht kämpfen wollte von 1898, einem Antikriegsbuch, das alte Feindbilder aufbrechen und der positiven Einstellung zu Krieg und Gewalt etwas entgegensetzen wollte. In deutschsprachiger Kinderliteratur wurde die Figur erst nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg populär. In Michael Endes Jim Knopf-Reihe von 1960-62 tritt der hilfsbereite Halbdrache Nepomuk noch neben stinkenden, lauten „echten“ Drachen auf. Die Fabelwesen in den zahllosen, ab den 1970er Jahren erschienenen Kinder-Drachenbüchern haben gar keine negativen Eigenschaften mehr. Peter Maffays grüner Tabaluga, der Halbdinosaurier Urmel aus dem Eis oder die Drachen des Österreichers Franz Sales Sklenitzka sind durch und durch lieb und tun keiner Fliege etwas zuleide, außer aus Versehen. An der Entschärfung der alten Schreckbilder wird durchaus auch Kritik geübt. Das alte Sinnbild des Teufels würde so seiner Funktion beraubt, bei der Bewältigung des Bösen in der Wirklichkeit zu helfen.Ditte und Giovanni Bandini: Das Drachenbuch, S. 206–215. Erklärungen Ursprungshypothesen Eine Reihe von Theorien versucht, die Entstehung der Drachenfigur auf reale Naturerscheinungen zurückzuführen. Obwohl in seriöser Forschung schon früh abgelehnt, wird bis heute in pseudo- und populärwissenschaftlichen Darstellungen die Frage erörtert, ob und unter welchen Umständen die Erinnerung an Saurier an den Menschen gekommen sein könnte. Auch rezente Tierarten wie der indonesische Komodowaran oder die ebenfalls südasiatischen Arten des Gemeinen Flugdrachens und der Kragenechse werden als Ursprung des Drachenmythos diskutiert, und die Kryptozoologen betreiben die Suche nach weiteren, noch unentdeckten Tierarten, die als Vorbilder gedient haben sollen. Der kryptozoologische Ansatz ist jedoch wissenschaftlich nicht anerkannt. Das gleiche gilt für die Hypothese, das Drachenmythos sei auf Fossilienfunde zurückzuführen. Zwar haben in Höhlen gefundene Skelettreste vorzeitlicher Tiere, etwa Höhlenbären und Wollnashörnern, nachweislich einzelne Drachensagen beeinflusst. Den Mythos selbst können die Fossilienfunde aber nicht erklären. Die moderne Naturwissenschaft hat die Drachenkunde an Mythologie, Literaturwissenschaft und Kunstgeschichte abgegeben.Karl Shuker: Drachen, S. 10. Wilhelm Bölsche: Drachen, S. 40 ff., beschreibt die Saurier-Hypothesen des 19. Jh. Wolfgang Hierse: Das Ausschneiden der Drachenzunge, S. 17–22. Mythologische Deutung Die Mythenforschung des 19. Jahrhunderts setzte den Drachen in engen Zusammenhang mit dem Mond; die „Vernichtung“ und das Wiedererscheinen des Mondes spiegele sich im Drachenmythos wieder, so die Auffassung des Indologen Ernst Siecke. Die Deutung des Drachens als Symbol für den Widerstreit der Naturkräfte, den Wechsel der Jahreszeiten und den Sieg des Sommers über den Winter gehört ebenfalls zu den „lunaren“ Erklärungsversuchen der frühen mythologischen Forschung. Im 20. Jahrhundert erkannte eine neuere Forschungsrichtung um den französischen Religionswissenschaftler Georges Dumézil im Drachen eine Parallele zu den Initiationsriten. Der Drachenkampf wird in dieser Erklärung der Initiationsprüfung gleichgesetzt; so wie der Held den Drachen besiegen muss, so muss der Initiand die Prüfung bestehen, um eine neue Stufe seiner Persönlichkeitsentwicklung erreichen zu können. Der Niederländer Jan de Vries sah darüber hinaus im Drachenkampf einen Widerhall der Schöpfungstat. Ebenso wie die Initiation sei der Kampf mit der Bestie eine Nachahmung der Schöpfungsereignisse.Lutz Röhrich: Drache, Drachenkampf, Drachentöter, S. 812–813. Psychologische Deutung In der von Carl Gustav Jung (1875–1961) gegründeten Analytischen Psychologie gilt der Drache als Ausprägung des negativen Aspekts des sogenannten Mutterarchetyps; er symbolisiert den Aspekt der zerstörenden und verschlingenden Mutter. Soweit der Drache erlegt werden muss, um die Hand einer Prinzessin zu gewinnen, wird er auch als Form des Schattenarchetyps interpretiert, der die in der Prinzessin personifizierte Anima gefangen hält. Der Schattenarchetyp steht für die negativen, sozial unerwünschten und daher unterdrückten Züge der Persönlichkeit, für jenen Teil des „Ich“, der wegen gesellschaftsfeindlicher Tendenzen in das Unbewusste abgeschoben wird. Die Anima, für Jung der „Archetyp des Lebens“ schlechthin, ist eine Qualität im Unbewussten des Mannes, eine „weibliche Seite“ in seinem psychischen Apparat. Nach dieser Ansicht symbolisiert der Drachenkampf also die Auseinandersetzung zwischen zwei Teilen der Persönlichkeit des Mannes. Andere tiefenpsychologische und psychoanalytische Deutungen sehen im Drachen eine Verkörperung der feindlichen Kräfte, die das Selbst an seiner Befreiung hindern; ein Imago des übermächtigen Vaters, ein Symbol von Macht und Herrschaft und eine Sanktionsfigur von Tabus. Der Drachenkampf ist in psychologischer Sicht ein Symbol für den Kampf mit dem Bösen in und außerhalb der eigenen Person.Lutz Röhrich: Drache, Drachenkampf, Drachentöter, S. 813–815. Die Fähigkeit, Feuer zu speien ---- Was die Fähigkeit der Drachen angeht, Feuer zu speien, gibt es mehrere Theorien. Manche glauben, jeder Drache trägt in seinem Maul je ein Stück Eisen und Feuerstein, die er aneinander reibt, um Funken zu erzeugen. Diese entzünden ein Gift, das der Drache aus einer Drüse am Oberkiefer versprüht. Die zweite gängige Theorie besagt, dass Drachen bestimmte Gase in einer so genannten Flugblase sammeln. Dies würde erklären, warum Drachen trotz ihrer Größe flugfähig sind. Die Gase können auch durch das Maul ausgestoßen werden, wobei das Platin, das Drachen gerne kauen, als Katalysator dient, wenn Wasserstoff (entsteht aus Salzsäure im Magen und Kalzium aus den Knochen) und Sauerstoff (aus der Luft) miteinander reagieren. Möglicherweise enthält die Flugblase auch Methan, das der Drache durch ein elektrisches Organ zündet. Dazu wären jedoch Temperaturen von 600 °C nötig. Das Gas entsteht bei der Verdauung. Die Chemikalien, die den Drachen zum Feuerspeien befähigen lösen leider sein Skelett nach dem Tod relativ schnell auf, weshalb Drachenknochen selten sind. Andere Theorien sind wahrscheinlich Schwachsinn. Wer weitere plausible Theorien kennt möge diese bitte anfügen. Anhang Literatur * Verwendete Literatur: ** Ditte Bandini, Giovanni Bandini: Das Drachenbuch. Sinnbilder – Mythen – Erscheinungsformen. Marix-Verlag, Wiesbaden 2005, ISBN 3-86539-023-4 (Ethnologisch-populärwissenschaftliche Darstellung von Drachenmythen von der Antike bis zur Moderne) ** Wilhelm Bölsche: Drachen. Sage und Naturwissenschaft. Eine volkstümliche Darstellung. Kosmos, Gesellschaft der Naturfreunde, Stuttgart 1929. ** Sheila R. Canby: Drachen. In: John Cherry (Hg.): Fabeltiere. Von Drachen, Einhörnern und anderen mythischen Wesen. Reclam, Stuttgart 1997, S. 19–67, ISBN 3-15-010429-7 (Abhandlung über Drachenmotive in Kunst und Literatur) ** Sigrid Früh (Hg.): Märchen vom Drachen. Fischer Taschenbuch Verlag Frankfurt a./M. 1993, ISBN 3-596-11380-6 (Sammlung von Drachenmärchen aus Frankreich, Irland, Schottland, Dänemark, Deutschland, Serbien, Siebenbürgen, Rußland und der Schweiz, mit Nachwort der Herausgeberin) ** Zeev Gourarier, Philippe Hoch, Patrick Absalon (Hg.): Drachen. Im zoologischen Garten der Mythologie. Editions serpenoise, Metz 2005, ISBN 2-87692-674-1. Begleitbuch zur Ausstellung „Drachen“ des Conseil general de la Moselle und des Museum national d'histoire naturelle, in der Burg Malbrouck 16. 4.–31. 10. 2005 und im Nationalmuseum für Naturgeschichte Paris 2006. ** Wolfgang Hierse: Das Ausschneiden der Drachenzunge und der Roman von Tristan. Dissertation. Tübingen 1969 ** Lutz Röhrich: Drache, Drachenkampf, Drachentöter. In: Enzyklopädie des Märchens, Bd. 3, Walter de Gruyter, Berlin / New York 1981, ISBN 3-11-008201-2, S. 788–820 ** Bernd Schmelz und Rüdiger Vossen (Hg.): Auf Drachenspuren. Ein Buch zum Drachenprojekt des Hamburgischen Museums für Völkerkunde, Holos Verlag Bonn 1995, ISBN 3-86097-453-X ** Hans Schöpf: Fabeltiere. Akademische Druck- u. Verlagsanstalt, Graz 1988, ISBN 3-201-01436-2 (historische Darstellung mit Schwerpunkt auf Sage, Märchen und Volksglauben) ** Karl Shuker: Drachen – Mythologie, Symbolik, Geschichte. Bechtermünz-Verlag, Augsburg 1997, ISBN 3-86047-689-0. ** Cornelius Steckner: Phantastische Belege oder phantastische Lebensräume? Fabelwesen in frühneuzeitlichen Naturalienkabinetten und Museen. In: H.-K. Schmutz: Phantastische Lebensräume, Phantome und Phantasmen. Basilisken-Presse, Marburg a/Lahn 1997, S. 33–76, ISBN 3-925347-45-3. ** Drache in: Lexikon des Mittelalters, Bd. 3, Artemis, München-Zürich 1986, ISBN 3-7608-8903-4, Sp. 1339–1346 (diverse Autoren) * Weiterführende Literatur: ** Badische Landesbibliothek u. a. (Hrsg.): Drachen. Karlsruhe 1980 ** Yang Xin, Li Yihua, Xu Naixiang: Art of the Dragon. Studio Vista, London 1989, ISBN 0-289-80012-9. ** Ciruelo Cabral, Montserat Sant: Das Buch der Drachen. Weltbild-Verlag, Augsburg 1994, ISBN 3-89350-734-5. ** Barbara Stamer, Vera Zingsem: Schlangenfrau und Chaosdrache in Märchen, Mythos und Kunst. Kreuz, Stuttgart 2001, ISBN 3-7831-1987-1. ** Ulrich Joger, Jochen Luckhardt (Hrsg.): Schlangen und Drachen. Kunst und Natur. Wissenschaftliche Buchgesellschaft, Darmstadt 2007, ISBN 978-3-89678-626-5. Weblinks * Homepage: Deutsches Drachenmuseum in Furth * [http://trixonline.ch/Seiten/Ortwahlkarte.html Ortswahlkarte für Drachenlegenden der Schweiz: Drachenorte der Schweiz] * [http://bestiarium.net/select.html J. Georg Friebe: Das Drachen-Bestiar] (deutsch & engl.) * Drachenkosmos.de (multimediale & wissenschaftliche Präsentation mit ethnologischer Bildergalerie und Aufsätzen) * [http://www.fictionfantasy.de/load.php?name=News&file=article&sid=1417/ fictionfantasy.de: Themenseite Drachen] (Buchbesprechungen & Kurzgeschichten) * Religion in Japan: Drachen und Schlangen ''(Bernhard Scheid, Universität Wien) '' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Drachenarten